Striptease
by O-taku-tome
Summary: Present fic for Otome-infection on tumblr. Sarah (MC) is sick of her boyfriend ignoring her for the past week, so she decides to do something to try to take control of the situation. Obviously her boyfriend isn't fond of relinquishing control over to anyone. NSFW and thus Rated M.


Sarah cursed to herself as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She knew that Eisuke was a busy man, but she was getting pretty fed up with her boyfriend by this point. The first day, sure, he had meetings all day that couldn't be avoided, and she had fallen asleep before he came back up to their room. The 4th day was ridiculous, she saw him in passing, and he couldn't even bother to give her a quick kiss, let alone say hi, his eyes glued to the paper he was holding as he offered her a simple nod and walked by her into the elevator. Now today, _**the 6th day**_, she couldn't take it anymore. She had woken up in the bed all alone, _on her day off nonetheless, _and no one knew where the multimillionaire could be found. She sent him a text, but an hour later and still no reply, she gave up, tossing her phone onto the penthouse couch before walking upstairs to get changed. Since he wasn't answering, she wasn't going to bother trying to look for him, and opted to go out shopping instead. When the guys had asked her if she wanted any company, she merely shrugged them off, letting them know where she'd be, with a vague answer on when she would be returning.

She felt the cool breeze and warm sun rays and smiled to herself as she walked along the strip, window shopping while she sipped on her cold coffee drink. Store after store offered beautiful dresses and pretty accessories, all fashionable items, but that wasn't what she was after. She wanted something more... _alluring. _She spotted a place at the end of the street that had a slightly different look. Wigs, makeup, and outfits that most people took a second glance at only because of how little they left to the imagination, filled the windows to the small shop. She smiled as she tossed her empty cup into the garbage out front. _This. _This is what she needed.

~QQ~

Eisuke pushed the elevator button and sighed. The new project was taking a lot longer with ironing out the kinks and he was getting frustrated, in more ways than one. The ride to the penthouse seemed to take longer than usual, provoking a groan from the man as he reached for his phone and dialed in a number. He grinned slyly as the elevator approached the 51st floor, 5 minutes and he could finally play with his possession. Now that he thought of it, _where had she been the last few days?_ He racked his brain trying to figure out her schedule as he walked into the lounge, throwing himself into the couch while he waited. Five minutes passed. Then ten. Twenty. He was annoyed as he pulled out his phone once more, dialing her cell phone this time around. It rang once before something underneath him began buzzing the cushions. Irritation grew in his face, as he pulled her phone from the couch and grimaced. _That irresponsible woman._ Squeezing the phone in his hand, he quickly got to his feet and walked upstairs, assuming she was already in the penthouse somewhere, and he was ready to give her a piece of his mind about not coming when called, but when he walked into the empty room and noticed what was on the table, he cursed loudly and tossed her phone to the chair. _If she thinks she can just run off without her phone or pager_, he shook his head as he dialed Soryu, hoping the mobster knew of her whereabouts.

~QQ~

She headed into the penthouse elevator and smirked. _After tonight, he'll think twice about ignoring me for a week again._ She waited until the lift started its ascent before pulling out her purchase and changing in the elevator, fastening a few buckles, putting up her hair, pulling on some crisp white gloves, adjusting her headband and straightening out her new outfit before the doors opened at her destination. She didn't run into a single person as she made her way up the stairs to the 52nd floor, and for that she was thankful, walking through the penthouse was a little daunting in her skimpy outfit, and heaven knows what Baba and Ota would say if they caught her wearing something so..._provocative. _She opened the door to their suite and noticed his shoes in the doorway. Sarah called his name with no reply, _he must be in his office, too easy,_ she thought to herself as she made her way over to the door. She took a deep breath and steeled her resolve, it was her's for the taking, and there was no way she was going to give it back to him, not tonight.

_"Eisuke..."_

She pushed the door opened slightly and her eyes immediately met his, as he was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, arms folded with a menacing look on his face. _Perfect. _She simply walked in and toward his radio, changing the station before turning around to greet him. His eyes widened momentarily before the scowl on his face grew.

"That... is an atrocious outfit you have on."  
><em>"You think so?"<em>

She merely grinned back at him while he brought a hand to his chin, and crossed his legs.

_"I figured since I _do_ clean here, this would be appropriate."_

She tied the ribbon on the front of her outfit tight, pulling her breasts together and amplifying her cleavage. She slide her hands down the sides of her seductive maid outfit, brushing the white frills at the end before clasping them behind her back.

_"If you really don't like it..."_

She made her way to him, gently sliding off her gloves as she bent over in front of his chair, watching as his eyes lowered from hers down to her chest. He gripped the armrests and she struck, pressing her lips hard into his as she quickly tied one knot, and then two, before biting his bottom lip and backing away. He smirked at her at her boldness and tried to reach for her, the smirk turning into a glare once he'd realized what she'd done. She raised an eyebrow at him before she went over to the door and locked it.

"You little... untie me immediately."

She scoffed at his request as the music started to play and she dimmed the lights.

_"You know what you've done all week?"_

She swirled her hips around as she ran her hands over her body, keeping her eyes fastened on him as several different emotions played on his face.

"I've been working."  
><em>"So? Is that a good excuse to ignore me, for six days straight? A woman has her needs Eisuke. Didn't you promise me all the happiness in the world?"<br>_"And this makes you happy?"

He rolled his eyes as he turned his head away from her. Sarah frowned and made her way to the chair, raising her leg and setting her stiletto dangerously close to the slowly hardening form in his pants. Eisuke turned an eye back to her, trying to get a glimpse up her short skirt. She pressed her foot down gently, and he bit his bottom lip in an effort to suppress the moan trying to leave his lips. She chuckled slightly as she turned and walked a few feet away, shaking her hips, making the sides of her skirt flutter up and the bottom of her creamy ass cheeks peek out, before reaching behind her and tugging at the zipper, sliding her skirt off and revealing her purple lacy thong and garter clips connected to her stockings. Sarah ran her hands over her body once more, slowly and sweetly swaying to the soft music playing in the background, turning in a full circle and letting him revel in the sight of her.

Eisuke thrashed his wrists against the chair and the tied gloves, desperately trying to loosen the knots in anyway possible. He knew what she was _really_ after_,_ and he'd be damned to let her have it. It was _his, _control was _always_ his, and he was going to keep it that way, no matter what.

Sarah faced him, running her hands over her breasts and down to her inner thighs, before slowly bringing them back up and around to her back, untying her maid top and pulling it off, before winking at Eisuke and kicking off her shoes as well. She sauntered back over, slowly raising her leg once more, and grazing her toes over his pants, eliciting a muffled moan from the man. She ran a hand through his hair.

_"If you say please, I'll untie you."  
><em>"Tch, in your dreams woman."

She clicked her tongue and grasped the back of his head, bringing his lips to her thigh as she undid the garter hooks.

_"Take it off, with your teeth."_

Eisuke sneered at her, not so reluctantly doing what she requested, but not before biting her thigh, causing her to squeal in both pleasure and pain. She laughed as she lifted her leg along his mouth, bringing the stocking and garter all the way down before she removed it, promptly switching legs and doing the other by herself. With one garter around her wrist, she went for his shirt, unbuttoning it, and undoing his belt buckle, springing his hardness from the tight chambers of his pants, and slowly running her hands along it while he did his best to stay focused. She rolled the garter off her arm and around his cock before turning around and rubbing her sweet cheeks against him, causing him to buck his hips against her backside.

_"Naughty..naughty 'suke."  
><em>"Don't...call me...that..."

She turned and smirked at his strained response, sitting on his knees, stretching her arms up and running one along the other before she got to her breasts, one hand running along the curves and the other pulling her clip out and letting down her hair. She flipped the long locks over her shoulder and winked at the man as he cursed her name. She merely smiled as she brought her hands behind her to unclasp her bra, letting it fall into his lap as she gently stroked herself inches away from his face. He tried to wrap his tongue around one of her perk nipples, but she moved just out of his reach.

"Dammit Sarah, just let me have a taste."  
><em>"Only if you say please."<br>_"Like hell I'm doing that."

She shrugged once more before sauntering away from him, playing with the edging of her thong and swaying her hips and ass once more before bending over and pulling the last of her outfit off, looking over her shoulder and grinning at him, before kicking them off and making her way back to him. He growled as she ran a hand along his chest, then down to his hard cock, pumping him once, twice, and slowly running her tongue up his shaft. He jerked his hips upward, trying to get her to take him fully into her mouth, and she flicked his tip and wagged her finger, as he groaned once more.

"Have you had enough of your fun yet?"

She sat back onto his legs, gently stroking his member at a pace she knew he disliked,

_"I just want one simple word..."_

He tried thrusting his hips to quicken her pace, but each time, she stopped moving her hands until he settled back down, then she once again resumed her painstakingly slow strokes against him.

"Fuck."  
><em>"Wrong one."<em>

He looked her in her eyes and grumbled something under his breath. She removed her hands from his throbbing cock as her eyes widened.

_"What was that sweetheart?"  
><em>"...ease."

She rubbed him up against her hot core and he moaned, licking his lips and pouting.

"Untie me...please."

A sly grin crept through her lips as she went to untie the gloves from around his wrists. He sat still while she removed the first, but the minute he was fully free, he gripped her ass cheeks hard, raising her into the air as he kicked over the chair.

_"W-wait!"  
><em>"Like hell."

He turned her around and bent her over the desk, slapping her cheeks hard with his hands. She shrieked with pleasure as she tried to stand upright, but his hands were quick to stop her, holding her shoulders firm as he plunged inside of her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

His husky tone sent shivers down her spine as he pulled her hair as he thrust into her, pounding away at her core as she dug her nails into the soft wood of the desk.

_"I..was...Oh! Ah! Eisuke please!"_

He chuckled as he spanked her hard twice more, causing red hand prints to form onto her flawless ass before he quickly turned her around and sat her on the desk, angling himself before penetrating once more.

"You've got some nerve woman."

He pulled her head back, exposing the soft skin of her neck as he viciously attacked, leaving red bruises on each side, biting her earlobes as he pulled out, then thrust back into her, making her moan his name along with several other inappropriate words. He could feel her walls pulsing quicker and quicker, and he was ready for her. With one hand around her back, he used the other to grab her face and devour her lips, before pulling away and staring into her eyes.

"You're gonna cum for _me_."

She merely nodded as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. He pressed his fingers into her cheeks.

"No closing your eyes, Sarah. Look at me."

She shook her head and his grip tightened, both on her face and around her waist, as he pounded deeper and deeper into her with each thrust.

"Sarah."

She slowly opened her eyes and met his piercing gaze.

"Who do you belong to?"  
><em>"Y-you..."<em>

She wrapped her legs around him as she was reaching her peak. He brought his lips to her ear and continued his pace, edging deeper into her still, as his hot breath caressed her ear.

"Say my name."

_"Eii...Ei...sukkee!"_

Her legs squeezed his waist as the wave of her orgasm came crashing through, his following quickly after as his hot liquid poured into her core, warming her insides and making her scream his name once more, body shivering as she became weak, resting her weight against him as he softly stroked her hair. They stayed entangled in each other as he gently lifted her and brought her over to the couch, Sitting down while she strattled his lap, arms drapped around his shoulders as she tried to regulate her breath. He chuckled and grabbed her chin, softly planting a kiss on her lips before making a sour face at her.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"  
><em>"I did."<br>_"Good."

He flashed a sweet smile before grimacing, tweaking her nose as she squeaked.

_"Ouch."_  
>"That's for trying to take something that doesn't belong to you."<p>

She giggled and rested her head against his chest while he stroked her back lovingly.

_"Yeah, yeah, I'll get it one day."  
><em>"Hah, good luck."

They chuckled as he placed a soft kiss against her forehead.

"Maybe I'll go another week of ignoring you, this was fun."

She made a pouty face and pinched his side and he yelped, narrowing his eyes at her as she stared back with her own glare. They both laughed once more as the locked lips over and over.


End file.
